


It's not my fault

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, F/M, Hurt, Pain, Sorrow, Torcher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: During  a routine hunt Reader finds herself having to adjust to being used as a Demon's meat suit.  But maybe living with the after effects will be harder then actually going through the experience.





	1. When it rains it pours

you hurried from your car and quickly make your way to the motel room. You fumble with the key as you glance nervously glance over your shoulder before hearing the door unlock. You hurry in and slam the door shut. You reach for your bag and pull out the salt . With one hand you start to salt the window While dialing your phone with the other. The phone picked up on the second ring. 

"Hello?" 

"Dean? Dean it's y/n." you say sounding out of breath.

"Y/n? Are you ok?" Dean asks. 

"No, not really." you say moving to the door. 

"What's wrong." He asks. 

'I think I may have opened a whole hornets nest of shit." you say salting the door way. 

"Y/n?" he said confused. 

"Demon's Several." you say. 

"Where are you?" he asks 

"Galva IL." you say you stop when you realize you are out of salt. 

"Shit." you mutter 

"Y/n?" Dean asks concerned. 

"Yeah I'm here." you tell him searching for more salt. 

"Sam and I are about 3hrs away, we'll be there soon hold tight." Dean says. You freeze when the door slowly opens. 

"Y/N?" You hear Dean say. 

"Hello y/n, thought you could get away from us?" The tall man infront of you asks. His brown eyes flashing black for a moment. 

"Y/n? You there?" Dean asks again

"You cost us someone important, you know that. All you had to do was look the other way." The man said. You tried to call out for help but suddenly the man in front of you opened his mouth and black smoke left his body. Before you could think it transfered it'self to you. 

"God damn it y/n. Answer me!" Deans voice called out. Mechanically you began to talk. 

"You know what Dean. I was wrong, it's nothing." you hear your voice but it's not you controlling the words. 

"What?" he asks confused. 

"I was just you know freaking out, but It's all good now. No worries. Tell Sam hey for me." your voice says, before hanging up the phone. You turned to face your reflection in the mirror. Your eyes flash fro ( y/ec) to black 

"It's payback time sweety, and you're gonna be just the one to help us." you tell yourself as your eyes switch back.

Dean pulled the Impala infront of the Super 8 motel in Galva IL. He and Sam both step out and side glance at the cop cars and ambulance parked by the door. 

"That's not good." Dean said. Sam grimaced at the scene as the two of them headed inside. Dean approached the front desk. A cop was standing off to the side talking to the motel manager. 

"Can I help you?" the desk clerk asked nervously. 

"Something happen?" Dean asked. The woman glanced at the cops then leaned in a whispered. 

"We found a guy dead in one of our rooms." She told them. 

"Really?" they asked together. 

"Yeah, the thing is the guy wasnt even a guest here. He was in another quest room. And she's gone, split with out even telling anyone." She tells them. Dean and Sam glanced at each other. 

"Did you want a room?" She asked. 

"Um yeah." Dean said handing her a fake credit card and I.D. 

You sat on the greyhound bus in the very back. It was the weirdest feeling not to have control of your own body. It felt like you were watching a movie starring yourself. You glance out the window. The sky is dark and you were already several hours from where you last were. 

"You know, you're gonna learn to love what we do. It's so liberating." you hear yourself say. 

"Yeah right, you are so dead." you think. You chuckle out loud. 

"Honey, you brought this on yourself, sticking your nose in where it didn't belong. You might as well just sit back and enjoy the ride." you tell yourself. 

"You know they're coming for you right? Their not stupid." you tell the demon. 

"The Winchesters? Oh I'm hoping you are right. Here's the thing, by time they catch up to us, you're gonna be so ruined that your little boy toys won't want a thing to do with you. Hell Knowing the Winchesters they'll shoot you where you stand." it tells you. 

You try to move but it feels as if you are stuck in cement.

"Now just settle down and enjoy the ride." it says. 

Dean and Sam waited till the police left the scene and then secretly made their way to your former motel room. Sam picked the lock and they slipped inside. 

Dean made his way through the small room, there wasn't a sign of a struggle as a matter of fact there wasn't a sign of anything. 

"Dean." Sam said. Dean turned to look at his brother who held his hand out to show a black Smudge. 

"Sulfur." Dean groaned.


	2. Time stands still

The beast stood over the man strapped to a chair. 

"Why are you doing this?" the man asked. He was already beat to a bloody pulp. His face was swollen and there was a slice across his chest where the knife had cut through his shirt. 

"Because I can." you heard your voice say. 

"Stop!" you think. But it just ignored both your pleads. 

"You thought you could get away with double crossing us?" it says. 

"No, honest I was gonna give it to you. I just....." his voice trailed as if unsure what to say. 

"We had a deal Bill. We had a deal and you failed. Now you are going to have to pay up." You hear yourself say. The knife in your right hand swung down piercing itself into the mans abdomen. He screamed a blood curtling yell that sent a chill down your spine. You felt sick, like you were going to pass out but you knew it wouldn't happen. No you were stuck in the nightmare only you wouldn't wake up, no matter how much you tried. The Demon reached out and snapped the mans neck with one swift movement. 

The man slumped over dead, and your heart ached for him, for his family. 

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" the demon asked matter of fact like. You started to cry as you starred down at him. 

"Oh stop being such a baby." you hear yourself say, before you mechanically walked out of the apartment as if you had just come for a visit. 

Dean and Sam followed y/n's trail, only to find that that you were already long gone. 

They sat at the Cardale Police apartment across from the sheriffs desk. Both dressed in their navy blue suits. 

"Security camera's picked up or perp." The sheriff said. "A woman, about ( your height) with Y/hc and y/ec, we have yet to identify her, but I gurantee if she's still here we'll find the bitch." He says. Dean resisted the urge to snap at the man that he had the wrong person. 

"Are you sure she's who you;re looking for?" Sam asked. 

"Oh yeah, the camera caught her in the act. What she did to Bill Trake, she's nothing more than a cold heartless psycho." The sherif said. 

"Any idea where she may have gone?" Sam asked. 

"No. More than likely hiding her cowardly ass." The sheriff growled. Dean looked at the victims pictures. The man looked as if he had tried to go three rounds with Rocky and lost. The part that got him was the broken neck. There was no way that y/n would be able to cause this much damage alone. 

"What was the victim like?" Dean asked. 

"Excuse me?" The cop asked confused. 

"Well, did he have any enemies?" Dean asked. 

"Bill? No... He was a great guy, for the longest time he was kind of the town joke till recently that is." he explained. 

"Why's that?" Sam asked. 

"Well Bill had a rough go. He lost his job, then his wife left him and took his kids. He pretty much drank him self into a coma after that. Let his home fall apart around him, just really went off the deep end you know." he told them. 

"So what changed?" Dean asked. 

"The Lottery. About ten years ago he won the jack pot, 700 million dollars. It was insane. But he changed after that. People started to respect him and the more he tossed that money around the more they loved him." the sheriff said. 

"Ten years ago you say?" Sam said looking at Dean. 

"Yeah. But I don't see what that has to do with anything. I mean this woman she didn't take a dime. Didn't even attempt to touch his bank account." he said. 

"Hmm. Well if anything else turns up let us know sherriff." Dean said as they got up. 

"sure thing." he said as they left. 

"Well there's our connection. 3 out of four had sudden good luck 10 years before their deaths." Sam said as they made their way toward the Impala. 

"Looking like cross roads, more and more." Dean agreed. 

"Yeah but where's the next one?" Sam said to no one really. 

"I don't knw, but we have to find this bitch demon and get it the hell out of y/n." Dean said as they climbed into the car. 

"Dean she could be anywhere.." Sam pointed out. 

"I agree so were gonna need some help."He replied pulling away from the curb.


End file.
